


Не он или неон

by goldkhator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Point of View, neon lens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daft Punk - Pentatonix - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MteSlpxCpo</p></blockquote>





	Не он или неон

**Автор:** Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:** Ориджиналы  
  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Слэш (яой), Юмор, Повседневность, POV  
  
 **Размер:** Мини, 8 страниц  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+17 

  
  


|  **Описание:**  
Первое сентября, я студент первого курса, кафедры психологии местного вуза, сейчас безбожно опаздываю к первой паре. Но давайте обо всем по порядку…  
  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Пришло в голову спонтанно, но определенно благодаря любимым Дафт Панкам и очумело-прекрасным Пентатоникс!  
---|---  
  
День не задался с самого утра. Первое сентября, я студент первого курса, кафедры психологии местного вуза, сейчас безбожно опаздываю к первой паре. Но давайте обо всем по порядку…

Итак, пробуждение не самое приятное в жизни. Голова гудела так, будто накануне вечером я беспринципно надирался самым дешевым пойлом, какое только смог отыскать, попутно слушая зубодробительный даб-степ на всю мощность моих любимых сабов*.

Когда будильник в пятый раз напомнил, что пора бы и подняться, я даже с обидой вспомнил, что вчера я, как примерный студент, лег спать немногим позже десяти. Даже собрав перед этим сумку: ручка и тетрадка мне показались достаточной ее комплектацией в первый учебный день.

Засиживаться там я все равно не собирался, потому что, ну, это же первый день, но еще и потому, что обещал встретиться со старым другом, с которым мы не виделись больше двух лет. И как назло, именно сегодня он улетал, а встретиться раньше мы не могли по ряду не зависящих от нас обстоятельств.

В общем, выбравшись из постели, я тут же вступил в гнусно сброшенную у моей постели, прямиком под ноги, «мину», мстительно и на всю квартиру пообещав кое-кого кастрировать и обрить налысо на манер сфинкса. А зная, как мой Партизан (в особо ласковое или подлое настроение откликающийся на уменьшительно-ласкательное Заня) любит тепло, обиды будет по гроб жизни. Вот так мы и живем, мстя друг другу по всяким мелочам. Но я люблю этого паршивца, и кому-нибудь другому перегрыз бы за него глотку. Себе жалко.

Но я снова отвлекся – диверсионные поползновения в направлении моей скромной персоны со стороны саботажницы Удачи продолжились в геометрической прогрессии.

Разбитая чашка со свежезаваренным кофе; упавшая в сток любимая цепочка, к счастью выколупанная оттуда посредством развинчивания несчастной раковины; опрокинутый на ногу стул; соленый уже вновь сваренный кофе и зависший на долгую думу выкидыш высоких технологий, по стечению несчастных же случаев названный компьютером, были еще цветочками.

Ягодки начались тогда, когда я спустился в метро, чудом без приключений туда добравшись. Сначала я простоял минут семь в очереди за жетонами, потому как выяснил именно сегодня - в эту минуту, стоя у турникета и задерживая сонных и злых людей, - что забыл пополнить карточку, а единственный терминал для этих целей висел в разобранном состоянии, пока в его нутрях усердно ковырялся кудлатый техник.

Потом какой-то панк, спешащий, по всей видимости, на последний в своей жизни поезд, зацепил и, что неизбежно, порвал мне наушники, а раздвижные двери этого самого поезда захлопнулись прямо у меня перед носом, чуть без оного не оставив.

Зато оглядев таких же собратьев по трагедии, в смысле опоздания на поезд, я заметил того самого панка, который тоже стоял на перроне и сердито копался в своей мобиле. Я бы мог к нему подойти и удавить (чисто случайно, конечно, что вы) своими уже нерабочими наушиками, которые теперь вместо удавки только и годились, но я не настолько мелочный.

Вместо этого продолжая злорадно сверлить его спину непрощающим взглядом, и мысленно посылая все казни Египетские на его крашеную головушку, я смиренно ждал следующий поезд, подсознательно ожидая продолжения банкета, а затем вероятнее всего пирушки на моих поминках, потому что с такими пирогами, я бы не удивился уже даже самолично явившемуся черту лысому. Настолько отвратительно начавшихся дней у меня не было давненько.

Пожалуй, последним из запомнившихся надолго был тот день, когда Славка сказал, что уезжает… но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз, а пока я наблюдал за неспешно прибывающим на станцию поездом и заодно за своим врагом, как я успел его уже окрестить, потому что порчу личного имущества, тем более хоть косвенно имеющего отношение к музыке (а тут целые наушники!), я простить не могу никому. Он, конечно, обо всем этом и не подозревал, но мое какое дело? Пусть смотрит куда летит на крыльях… чего, кстати? Любви вряд ли, хоть лица мне и не было видно, однако вся его поза говорила явно не о любви, и бедный телефон в руках жалобно от этой недолюбви попискивал периодически.

А потом я почувствовал прилив еще насыщеннее желания его придушить, когда он меня толкнул, впихиваясь в вагон. Но не успел и рот раскрыть, разразившись праведным гневом, как подняв голову и снова уткнувшись ему в затылок, услыхал сбивчивые извинения, предназначенные ему, и понял, что толкнул он меня не нарочно, да и вряд ли вообще заметил хоть что-нибудь, потому как продолжал остервенело строчить кому-то, снова же, судя по осанке, злобное послание.

Он стоял ко мне спиной и я пытался не сильно отходить с позиции по мере набивания на каждой станции еще большего количества народу. Парень, прислонившись плечом к противоположным большинству платформ на этой ветке, дверям, опустил, в конце концов, телефон, крепко сжимая его в руке и облегченно выдохнул, что не ускользнуло от меня даже на том расстоянии, на котором я от него находился.

Раздражение к нему схлынуло также быстро, как и появилось, и я вдруг подумал, что вместо того, чтобы тащиться в универ, мог бы проследить за ним. Колоритный парниша, с пучком густых темных волос, собранных, тем не менее, в аккуратный хвост, и выкрашенных отдельными прядями, прямо ото лба к кончикам, в непонятный кислотный оттенок синего. В свободной тенниске и узких джинсах, фирмовых кроссах и сумкой-почтальонкой, он выглядел загадочно и притягивал взгляд. Голову он почему-то поднимал не часто, даже перестав клацать по клавишам, а когда все-таки поднимал, люди тут же отводили взгляды. С ним что-то не так? Мне еще сильнее захотелось за ним проследить или хотя бы посмотреть в лицо. Но потом я оборвал свои сталкерские мысли и заставил себя отвернуться. Что я как придурок в самом деле? Странного парня никогда не видел? Посмотри в зеркало, буркнул я сам себе и протиснулся в другую от него сторону к дверям, во избежание поддаться соблазну и все-таки не выйти на своей станции.

Пересадочной, кстати, поэтому приготовившись к тому, что сейчас будет, я мысленно перекрестился и поезд затормозил окончательно, являя бедной станции нас, мчащихся к своей цели, а точнее, к переходу на другую ветку.

Потешное, наверное, у меня было выражение физиономии (некоторые соседи по проходу этого ежедневного, но совершенно не увлекательного квеста, шарахнулись от меня и попытались в силу позволения ситуации ускориться), когда впереди я высмотрел родную почти спину этого убивца музыки. Даже сумку чудом не выронил, успев подхватить в последний момент. Меня аж перекосило, будь осторожен в своих желаниях, да? Мелькнула издевательская мыслишка. Неужели он едет туда, куда и я? Глупо, разумеется, делать такой вывод только потому, что человек пользуется одной с тобой станцией пересадки, на второй ветке которой минимум десять разных станций, но мне это придало какого-то неожиданного и на самом деле ненужного стимула.

Не успел я, как говорится, сгруппироваться ни телом, ни духом, как этот панк сделал разворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, причем такой резкий, я бы даже сказал солдатский, и попер на меня, ожидая, видимо, что я, то есть, люди в принципе, мигом разойдутся с его пути. Но не тут-то было, я еще с первого раза челюсть свою не успел отыскать, как мне ее выбили повторно. Ну, хоть не в прямом смысле слова, и за это премного благодарен.

Этот нетопырь**, не разбирая дороги, как я и сказал, отправился в обратный путь и, пока я стоял, как столб на обочине в ожидании неминуемого столкновения с каким-нибудь Кашкаем, это столкновение благополучно состоялось.

Мы с непонятным и глухим звуком шлепнулись на мою бедную пятую точку. Ну, я собственно на нее, а он на меня, и пока он не вскочил и не удрал, я вцепился в него обеими руками, с мыслями о том, что на этот раз он от меня так просто не улизнет. Так я и лежал, пока эта вражина земли княжской не приподнялась немного, потому что много я не позволил своим захватом, и не посмотрела мне в глаза.

В первую секунду я обомлел. На меня смотрели одни глаза. То есть глаза в принципе и так одни смотрят, а на его лице помимо них был еще нос, и рот с довольно пухлыми губами, как у нормальных, среднестатистических гомо сапиенс, но глаза… чтобы описать их (и не дай бог не описаться!) или хотя бы осознать, мне потребовалось пару раз сглотнуть и рвано вдохнуть, не расцепив при этом кулаки, в которых я сжимал его, то есть его бока, то есть тенниску… черт, вы поняли!, стараясь при этом не думать о том, как нас еще не растоптали тысячей ног. К моему удивлению, хотя, чему я удивляюсь? Наша толпа уже скрылась из виду, и даже, возможно, в вагонах, а следующая волна была только на подходе, если судить по грохоту внизу. Как цунами поднимается от землетрясения, так и грохот этот проклятый снизу…

Но меня мало что заботило в этот момент, пока он не пытался вырваться или, наконец, встать с меня, и мы, продолжая лежать на полу в тоннеле перехода между станциями, рассматривали друг друга.

Так вот его глаза, - я уже говорил, что у него странная внешность и патлы крашенные, и джинсы узкие и вообще он мне наушники, между прочим, порвал! - на меня в упор и практически не мигая, смотрели неоново-синие фары с вертикальным зрачком.

Я даже испытал желание протянуть руку и потрогать, но тут же передумал, ибо это означало бы отпустить его одной рукой, а последствия были непредсказуемыми. Он мог подорваться и так и оставить меня валяться на полу в этой дурацкой трубе. Ситуация, в которой мы сейчас, по его вине, кстати, оказались, мне дурацкой, почему-то, не казалась.

Моргнув все-таки своими, даже язык не повернется назвать кошачьими, моргалами, он смущенно (нет, ну вы видели такое когда-нибудь?!) улыбнулся и, как ни в чем не бывало, выдал:

\- Линзы.

Принимая меня, судя по всему, за полного дебила, не знающего, что таких глаз у людей не водится в принципе. Но с другой стороны, он может быть каким-нибудь НЛО, или ошибкой эксперимента безумного ученого, не зря же носится, как угорелый, на крыльях… а, ладно, проехали.

Теперь понятно, почему народ от него шарахался. Ну, не привык наш народ к такого рода эпатажным выходкам, да еще в час пик, в метро!

Чувствую, что наши полежалки затягиваются, и если не задерживая весь траффик, то затрудняя точно, и, не отпуская его ни на секунду, ловко перехватываю вместо тенниски за запястье, чтобы не удрал, пытаясь одновременно его с себя спихнуть и подняться.

Он явно заинтригован моим поведением, как и я его, чесслово, но молчит, только смотрит, как на придурка. С горем пополам поднимаемся с пола, и я волоку его на участок, так сказать, трассы побезопаснее, чтобы в нас еще какой-нибудь участник маршрута не врезался случайно. Вырываться не пытается, покорно топает следом, а когда я оборачиваюсь к нему с намерением зачитать весь список претензий, жалобно мычит:

\- Может, отпустишь?

Странным образом, весь мой запал наехать как следует, гаснет и вместо крика переходящего в ультразвук, тихо рычу:

\- Не раньше, чем ты возместишь мне моральный ущерб. Два раза.

Смотрю, как его глаза еще шире распахиваются, неверяще как-то, а потом так же жалобно, но на полтона выше, он пищит:

\- Что, прямо тут?

И я понимаю, что мною произнесенные слова он истолковал как-то совсем по неправильному, я бы даже сказал, как какой-то дикарский извращенец, и только усилием воли не позволяю себе заржать на всю станцию.

\- Для начала, мы можем выйти на улицу, я же не животное. И за то, что ты сбил меня с ног, ты расскажешь, куда так резко поменялись планы твоего движения и с кем ты ругался по смс всю дорогу, а… а вот за порванные наушники ты так просто не отделаешься, - я улыбнулся, но скорее всего у меня вышел хищный оскал, потому что парень испуганно дернулся и побледнел.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил меня этот субъект, врагом его я теперь не мог назвать, опять же, язык не поворачивался, настолько другим от моих представлений он оказался, а имени я пока не знал. Да и не был до конца уверен, хочу ли знать.

\- Я же сказал, ты мне наушники на конечной порвал, когда несся впереди паровоза, а я за тобой потом наблюдал, примерялся, получится ли по шее тебе дать, - соврал я, упиваясь выражением его лица. Эти линзы делали его совсем не от мира сего, а мои слова еще и заставляли дрожать, как осиновый лист. – Эй, бить я никого не собираюсь, ясно? – на всякий случай я решил уточнить, а то еще ментов на помощь позовет, волокиты потом не оберешься, поди докажи, что ты тут жертва, а не охотник. Но именно охотником я себя сейчас и чувствовал. Парень был явно младше меня, можно сказать пацан еще, и я хмырь лохматый, высокий, в рубашке и брюках, чуть ли не лакированных туфлях, нависаю над ним, как гора над Магометом.

\- Ладно, если ты поможешь мне удрать, - осмелев немного от того, что я не собираюсь его бить, заявил этот кошак-переросток. Вот так номер. Криминала мне только и не хватало. Хотя с другой стороны, какой криминал? С такой-то внешностью его на раз-два заметут. Линзы ведь так и не додумался снять.

\- За границу? Банк ограбил? – булькаю я, пытаясь не заржать, и имею сомнительное счастье лицезреть обиженно надутые губы и хмурые брови. – Ладно. Если ничего криминального, то что?

От более серьезного тона с моей стороны, он немного расслабляется – руку его я так и не отпустил, но заметил, что некоторые прохожие пересадочники уже подозрительно на нас косятся, - и задирает подбородок.

\- Глупая история, - выдыхает он и сдувается, как шарик.

\- Не сомневаюсь даже. Если отпущу, не сбежишь?

Так резво мотает головой, что червячок сомнения все-таки закрадывается, однако я разжимаю пальцы. Ну, сбежит и сбежит, мне то что, бить-то я его точно не буду, да и наушники новые я из него вряд ли смогу выбить.

Но он стоит и не двигается с места, только неосознанно трет запястье.

\- Прости, - киваю на руку.

\- Фигня, - машет рукой, - сам виноват.

И улыбается. Так светло и искренне, что мне даже на пару секунд становится совестно, чуть парню руку не сломал из-за каких-то наушников. Не могу не улыбнуться в ответ. Забываю нахрен зачем я вообще из дома в такую рань выбрался, про злополучные наушники тоже забываю, даже забываю нафига мы тут торчим, как два идиота, только внимание привлекаем. Помню только эти светящиеся глазищи и солнце в его улыбке. Хочется узнать, какого цвета у него настоящая радужка.

\- Ты что-то там про улицу говорил, - напоминает мой новый знакомый, хотя какой он мне знакомый, даже имени не удосужился спросить, а я не могу сообразить, какую улицу он имеет в виду. Видимо, он тоже заметил временное отсутствие проявления какого-либо интеллекта в моем изображении, потому что, прищурившись, припечатал: - Странный ты.

Это-то меня из ступора и вывело, и про наушники вспомнил и про ксеноновые фары к Кашкаю тоже.

\- Кто бы говорил, - огрызнулся и развернулся от него в другую сторону, в надежде поскорее выбраться из подземного заточения на свежий воздух.

Вот так теперь и сидим в каком-то кафе сверху, а внизу поезда метро бороздят просторы нашей матушки-земли своими двухсоттонными тушами. Враг мой жует свое мороженое, а я опаздываю уже даже не на первую пару, а как самый последний мудак. А, плевать я хотел, когда передо мной такой экземпляр рода человеческого.

\- Ангину заработаешь, - бурчу, наблюдая, как он точит уже третью порцию шоколадного мороженого.

\- Не заработаю, у меня гланд нет, - отвечает почти с набитым ртом, и меня это даже не до бешенства раздражает.

\- Умник, - фыркаю, и он снова начинает улыбаться. Не могу сдержать ответную улыбку. – Рассказывай.

\- А, ты про это, - сразу вся легкость и веселость спадает, как шелковая простыня, и я уже не рад, что затеял все это. Прицепился к незнакомому парню, да еще и требовать от него что-то посмел.

\- Я, в общем-то, не настаиваю, - пытаюсь отступить. Если ему это так неприятно, то я не имею совершенно никакого права требовать ответ. Тем более, я не его психолог, да и мы не на приеме.

\- Угу, щас, - шипит, как гадюка, - уговор дороже денег.

И снова замолкает.

\- Зовут-то тебя как? – наконец созрел я до вопроса, потому что узнать что-то личное о человеке, не узнав его имени, вот это уже странно.

\- Даня, в смысле, Даниил…

\- А я Иван, - перебиваю, пока он не сообщил мне свою фамилию и номер паспорта. Не зачем мне лишняя информация. – Можно Ваня, - поправляюсь и протягиваю через столик руку для пожатия. Смотрит недоверчиво и потирает запястье, но потом-таки протягивает руку в ответ и несильно сжимает мою. – Прости, не хотел, - киваю на руку. – Может, смазать чем-нибудь там…

\- Забудь. Ну, или можешь поцеловать, - поднимаю глаза и смотрю в эти его кошачьи щелки, а голос у него серьезный и мое сердце ускоряет темп. Но потом с облегчением замечаю смешинки около глаз и понимаю, что он шутит. А может и нет, кто их, кошаков, разберет.

\- Данька значит, - констатирую я и так известный уже факт, на что он снисходительно фыркает.

\- Тогда я буду звать тебя Ванькой, - вот же язва малая. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Улыбаюсь. Зови, как хочешь, думаю, но вслух не говорю. Подаюсь немного вперед, давая понять, что я весь обратился в слух, чтобы хорошо расслышать его рассказ.

\- Да нечего рассказывать, - сдается он, и опускает голову. Не вижу неоновых глаз, вижу только неоновую прическу. Собирается с духом и говорит: - Друзья заставили.

\- Что заставили? – не понял я. Ну точно умственно отсталым покажусь ему.

\- Ходить вот так по городу. При чем в самых людных местах, и в такое время, когда народу побольше.

\- А ругался ты с кем?

\- С Витькой… не могли прийти к согласию, куда я должен ехать. По началу было забавно и мне и им, люди так забавно реагируют, даже ты… - делает паузу, но я пропускаю мимо ушей, - но теперь для меня ничего забавного не осталось. Глаза от этих штук уже горят так, будто туда щебенки сыпанули, а я…

\- Почему не откажешься? – поднимает на меня глаза и смотрит так «совсем дурак или притворяешься?». И правда, мне по десять раз надо напоминать – уговор дороже денег. – Ладно, понял. – Улыбаюсь. – Сколько уже ходишь так?

\- Три месяца почти, еще неделя, - присвистываю. Пацан-то оказался и правда инопланетянином. Ну, кто сейчас так четко и так продолжительно долги отдает?

\- А я тебе на кой нужен со своим побегом?

\- Я же не серьезно, - перепугано бормочет и снова опускает голову.

И тут так не вовремя у меня вибрирует телефон. На звонок практически никогда не ставлю, дико раздражает меня звук этой полифонии, чтоб ее.  
Смс от Славика «Ты где?», как всегда лаконичен.

Данька смотрит на меня, я закрываю сообщение и прячу телефон. И сразу между нами будто стена вырастает. Мне нужно идти, потому что время уже час дня, я и не заметил, сколько времени мы с Данькой тут просидели в тишине, потом узнав кое-что друг о друге… ну, да, я о нем узнал, он обо мне нет, и он сейчас сидит и выглядит так, словно уже знает, что я скажу.

\- Уходишь? – подтверждая мои мысли, спрашивает таким голосом, как будто я ему только что сказал, что ухожу от него. Ну, да, я знаю, как это, был на том месте, спасибо, больше не хочу. Тьфу. О чем я думаю. Я пацана этого знаю несколько часов от силы… а почему же ощущение, что знаю его вечность?

\- Прости, друга провести нужно, он уезжает, мы давно не виделись, - бормочу, будто оправдываюсь и замолкаю. Поднимаюсь из-за столика, кладу на него деньги, - даже не думай, - бурчу уже серьезно и, подняв свою сумку с пола, не успеваю сделать и пары шагов, как он меня догоняет и хватает за руку, заставляя тем самым замереть на месте.

\- Ты так и не сказал, что я тебе за наушники должен, - робкая улыбка, и он будто не уверен в том, что сделал, ведь я могу попросить, что угодно, кроме денег. В них, как он смог уже убедиться, я не особо нуждаюсь. А мне в голову приходит безумная мысль, которую я пытаюсь отогнать всеми силами, пока стою удерживаемый им за руку, как он мною раньше, и решаю насколько это может быть правдой, то, что сейчас происходит, и можно ли мне воспользоваться этим шансом и рискнуть. Не пошлет ли он меня подальше и не даст ли он мне по зубам.

\- Эм… ну, - не знаю, как сказать, правда, впервые в жизни, не могу выдавить эти слова из горла. А он, как маленький котенок, наклоняет немного голову в бок и улыбается, решает что-то, замечает, видит, читает. Я забываю, как дышать.

Отпустив мою руку, Данька быстро хватает с соседнего стола салфетку и не понятно откуда взявшуюся ручку и что-то на ней пишет. Протягивает мне и я вижу номер телефона. Его номер. Цифры впиваются в память клещами, и я перевожу на него взгляд. Протягивает руку и говорит:

\- Приятно было познакомиться, Ванька.

Подхватывает свою почтальонку и уносится прежде, чем я успеваю выдохнуть застрявший в легких воздух. Пихаю салфетку в карман и иду к тому, с кем мне совершенно не хочется видеться.

Он уже уехал однажды, оставив меня одного, и тогда мне было адски тяжело и больно, тогда, кроме него у меня никого не было и никого не осталось после. И соглашаясь на эту встречу, я не знаю, чем я думал, о чем я думал, и зачем я вообще об этом думал. Идиот.

Но теперь я не буду стоять перед ним, как побитая дворняга, по милости его настроения подобранная им на помойке.

Я расправляю крылья… плечи, - конечно, дались мне те крылья, - и выхожу из кафе.

 

___________________

* саб – сабвуфер - акустическая система, воспроизводящая звуки низких частот, вдруг кто не знает.  
** можно было употребить другое, заезженное, слово с аналогичным, если пофилософствовать, значением, поэтому я выбрала это.

7 декабря 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Daft Punk - Pentatonix - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MteSlpxCpo


End file.
